


Dicotomía

by BlairY00



Category: League of Legends
Genre: BL, Gay, League of Legends - Freeform, M/M, Yaoi, lol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairY00/pseuds/BlairY00
Summary: Jonia y Noxus están en guerra, Xayah y Rakan se ven en la necesidad de conseguir manos extras para la batalla y el demonio dorado estará allí para cubrirles.One shot que forma parte del desafio fictober 2019Día 01 - "Dicotomía"





	Dicotomía

**Author's Note:**

> One shot que forma parte del desafio fictober 2019  
Día 01 - "Dicotomía"

Dicotomía  
Fictober día 01  
(Jhin x Rakan / Xayah x Rakan)

La guerra por la magia. La batalla entre Noxus y Jonia necesitaban cada vez más ayuda, más manos que pudieran combatir, aunque estas fueran manos de campesinos, herreros o asesinos…

—Jhin…—Rakan extendió sus brazos junto con el escudo de magia verdosa para proteger a su chica de un supuesta bala perdida. Ese demonio… no era la primera vez que tenían un problema con él, siempre haciendo su voluntad cuando se supone debía cubrirlos.

—¡Oh no lo esquivase!—Su voz jactanciosa hicieron que el ave rubia diera un paso hacia delante, pero la mano de Xayah lo detuvo el acto.

—Déjalo Rakan, no vale la pena—La vastaya se encontraba cansada, llevaban horas combatiendo en la primera línea de defensa, necesitaban retirarse para recuperar fuerzas y reorganizar a los suyos. En su esfuerzo por conquistar todo, Swain había invadido Jonia, obligando a los vastayanos y gremios a cooperar entre sí, incluso la liga de las sombras estaba dispuesta a presentarse si era necesario.

—¡Pero cariño!—La risa estridente del joniano casi causaron un tic en los ojos del encantador, parecía disfrutar burlarse de ellos, especialmente del varón.

—Tu también demonio, no estas hecho para actuar en solitario, no en una guerra—Regaño la mujer y empezó a caminar hacia atrás. El amanecer estaba cerca y ellos debían retroceder, Noxus siempre reanudaba sus ataques más fuertes por las noches.

—Aún me quedan tres balas—Xayah negó ante la actitud infantil de su bizarro compañero, dejándolo estar mientras era seguida por su pareja. 

Sin embargo, aquella decisión no fue completamente acertada, los lideres Jonianos, secundados, siempre cuidados por el ninja Sheen, le echaban en cara el dejar al hombre sin vigilancia, algo que a ella tampoco le importo demasiado, sus problemas internos eran eso, suyos. No era su deber cuidar de un criminal de guerra.

—¡Si no cumplen con su palabra de mantener bajo control a ese hombre nosotros tampoco cuidaremos de su gente!—Exigió uno de los diplomáticos, colérico por el descuido. Solamente accedieron a liberar a Jhin por la utilidad de sus habilidades.

—Ya ya…yo iré por él, debe estar destazando a un pobre noxiano justo ahora—Rakan intervino, aburrido de aquella charla y planeación. Aunque pensándolo mejor, la sola idea de ver al artista mutilando los miembros de un cadáver hizo que el estomago de Rakan diera un vuelco de asco.

—Bien, ahora que esta decidido, podemos centrarnos en enviar a los…—Un golpe fuerte en la mesa de dialogo justo después de que Rakan saliera. Todos seguían obstinados por la actitud tan ligera que mostraba la líder rebelde con el demonio dorado.

—¡Debiste ir tu! Eres más fuerte qué, que ese bufon—Xayah lanzo una de sus plumas contra el hombre que hablaba, rozando su rostro y regresándola, harta de la actitud de los ancianos.

—No se necesita fuerza para calmar a ese sujeto—Explico ella y después de una respiración larga. Shen hizo un gesto para que los hombres se controlaran, aun cuando el tenía encomendado derrotar al demonio dorado, en ese momento, necesitaban unir fuerzas por Jonia y cualquier mano enemiga de noxus, era su aliada.

—Esto es una basura…—Rakan camino lento hacia una de los claros del bosque, siguiendo la pista de Jhin, la fina pólvora y el rastro de magia en el aire, una de las tantas habilidades que su novia le había incitado a aprender—No puede ser…—A lo lejos el discurso solitario llamo la atención del ave. Jhin se encontraba felizmente moviendo la cabeza cercenada de una mujer noxiana, una bonita morena de ojos aterrorizados, seguramente resultado de haberse topado con ese hombre—Jhin—Él nunca estuvo de acuerdo con unírsele en equipo, no le importaba que tal útil fuera en batalla, las masacres a las que llamaba arte nunca fueron de su agrado, era grotesco, cruel y un poco espeluznante, algo que no quería cerca de él y mucho menos de su Xayah.

Jhin estaba disfrutando tanto del ver los ojos grisáceos de esa mujer de lengua mordaz y manos lentas, cuando quiso apuñalarlo simplemente dio su tercer disparo, atravesando su pecho sin dificultad. Era algo hermoso…las gotas de sangre todavía viva y seguramente cálida brillaron bajo los rayos del sol. 

Un tiro en el pecho, el que la había derrotado, un segundo y tercer tiro en sus manos, eliminando el movimiento y perpetrando su belleza. Solo quedaba un último tiro, su toque especial. Ese que eliminaría uno de sus deliciosos iris grises, para que el otro se volviera único.

—Tan hermosa…—Jhin suspiro y estuvo a punto de levantar su arma para terminar el trabajo, pero la mano de un hombre del que ni siquiera se había percatado lo detuvieron en el acto. Los ojos celestes y limpios como un lago virgen se toparon contra su mascara, arrebatándole el momento cumbre de su opera—¿Cómo te atreves?—Jhin estaba estático, le hablaba, sí, pero algo en su interior se lleno de rabia, no solo había interrumpido su cuarto tiro como en la noche anterior, también le estaba quitando la magia a su nueva obra.

—Basta, bailar sobre el cadáver de tu oponente derribado no tiene ninguna gracia—Rakan estaba molesto, generalmente era indiferente a ese tipo de “criaturas”, esas que estaban lejos de tocar lo maravilloso de la magia real por haberse perdido en la locura. Pero esta vez, ese hombre les estaba causando demasiados problemas. Lo necesitaban sí, era un excelente francotirador, de hecho no había fallado un solo tiro desde que empezó a fungir como respaldo.

—¿Y tu que sabes de eso?—Jhin se libero del agarre de forma brusca, protegiendo la cabeza de la mujer antes de que esta fuera estropeada, quizá aún tenía arreglo—Solo eres un artista mediocre…un espectáculo para las masas—Rakan frunció el seño. No había dejado de compararse con él desde que se conocieron, siempre insultando sus danzas y cantos.

—Bien, fue suficiente—Rakan dio un giro a sus espaldas, arrebatando la cabeza con facilidad. Jhin era un tirador, no un peleador, y aunque Rakan mismo se desempeñara más como un protector era mucho más ágil que él—Espera, ¡Que asco!—En cuanto sintió el cabello enmarañado de la mujer, ya completamente frio por el tiempo sin vida, sintió un corriente de repulsión que lo llevo a arrojarla. Dejando que esta se estrellara contra la raíz salida de un árbol.

—¿¡Qué hiciste!?—La tragedia atravesó por completo la voz del hombre enmascarado, quien se apresuro sobre la cabeza, arrodillándose para ver el desastre.

—Eso fue tan repugnante y mira que eh estado en situaciones malas…—Se quejo mientras sacudía su mano, aún con un par de cabellos entre sus dedos.

—Tú…—Jhin se levanto apuntando directamente su arma al rostro de Rakan, pero una hacha giratoria impacto en la punta de la nariz de su mascara, quebrando justo por la mitad. Si no hubiera esquivado a tiempo en ese momento justo como el cadáver que el mismo decapito.

—¡Adivinen quien ah llegado!—Cual bumerang el hacha paso cortando el suelo entre los dos, girando a una velocidad que helaba la sangre—¡Draven!—Después de un árbol cayera, el ejecutor favorito de noxus y amo del coliseo se presento ante ellos. 

—Todavía hay horas de luz—Rakan dio paso hacia atrás, los tambores de guerra se escuchaban cercanos, unas cuatro o cinco personas lo estaban acompañando. 

—¿Van a pelear o solamente se nos quedaran mirando?—Draven dio un soplo fuerte para echar su flequillo a un lado. Rakan extendió su capa a un lado en un movimiento veloz y Jhin saco apunto directamente al rostro del otro tirador, mientras parte de su mascara caía al suelo. Sin embargo, contrario de lo que creyó, Rakan pretendía escapar con su famosa técnica de celeridad.

—Naaa, hoy no me apetece bailar con ustedes—Sus ojos destellaron azules y toda su aura se ilumino en esplendido color dorado, tomo la muñeca de Jhin, y por un momento pudo observar su rostro sin la mascara. Ambas miradas se toparon tan solo un fugaz instante, los pozos carmín de Jhin contra los celestes de Rakan.  
—¿Qué están esperando? ¡Síganlos!—Draven ordenó al observar como el peculiar dúo escapaba a carrera.

Fueron solo unos minutos de persecución, en donde la velocidad extra del vastaya y su conocimiento del terreno les dieron la ventaja. Avanzaban en completa sincronía, esquivando ramas y apoyándose para seguir avanzando. Jhin arrojo un par de sus trampas al suelo y Rakan los elevo un par de veces en el aire, deslizándose a Jhin con el uso de su magia. Un vinculo que solo se permitía con uno de los suyos y que debido a las circunstancias no había tenido otra opción más que usarlo con él.

Fue un pequeño milagro el que los hubieran perdido después de cruzar el rio. Posiblemente no desearon adentrarse más en el territorio enemigo.

—¡Wow! ¡Eso si que fue intenso!—Rakan sujetaba sus rodillas, uso una gran cantidad de magia en muy poco tiempo—¡Oye demonio! ¡Al parecer tenemos buena química!—Sonrió Rakan divertido por el escape, un buen combate siempre lograba levantarle el animo, aún cuando este fuera a lado de ese demente.

—La dicotomía que compartimos es mucho más compleja y satifacotria de lo que esperaba—Rakan escucho la frase y levanto su vista dudoso, ¿De qué estaba hablando? 

—¿Disculpa?—Apenas tomo un respiro, se enderezo para ver como Jhin se le acercaba a paso rápido y firme sin su mascara, sorprendiéndose al ver el rostro cuidado y pálido por primera vez.

—Tu y yo—Jhin tomo su mentón, estabilizando la distancia y altura entre ambos—Somos complementarios, dos contradicciones que al unirse forman un espectáculo lustroso—El otro levanto una ceja e hizo ademan de alejar la mano de Jhin. 

—Oh…creo que ya entiendo lo que pasa…—Rakan pudo notar la chispa de dorado y rosa en los ojos garnet. Lo había mirado y tocado al momento de usar celeridad, eso explicaba el porqué lo había seguido con tanta soltura—Quien diría…tampoco eres inmune a mi encanto—Se burlo de él, francamente entretenido al verlo tan ensimismado en sus palabras—¿Por eso lo poético no?—Dijo dándose la vuelta, seguramente en unos minutos más se le pasaría el efecto. 

—Esquivo…—La mano que recién había alejado lo giró con brusquedad para poder entregarle a la fuerza un beso violento y salvaje en la boca, la cual estuvo por ser invadida por la lengua ajena si la voz molesta de una mujer familiar se acercara a ellos indignada.

—¡Rakan!—El nombrado giro su rostro precipitándose hacia atrás, tropezando u par de veces en su intento de fuga—¿Qué se supone que le estas haciendo demonio?—Le gritó Xayah enojada recién llegando al punto donde estaban. Un par de hileras de humo se vieron desde el campamento y no dudo en ir a secundar a su querida pareja. 

—Más interrupciones—Jhin casi escupe sus palabras por lo enfadado que estaba, levantando el arma en dirección a la mujer cuervo, pero cuando estuvo por presionar el gatillo de su arma una fluida sensación de frio circuló por toda su sangre y músculos. El efecto del encantador se había desvanecido.

—¡Xayah!—Rakan gritó cuando vio la escena, pero en lugar del estallido de un disparo se escucho el puño de la chica estrellarse contra el rostro del otro tirador.

—¡Rakan! ¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho que tengas cuidado con tus habilidades?—Xayah no tardo en comprender la situación, reprendiéndolo molesta por lo descuidado que había sido—¡Y tú!—Le gritó al hombre en el suelo que sobaba su adolorida mejilla por el puñetazo recibido—Vuélvele a poner una mano encima a mi novio y no dudare en arrojarte directamente en manos de los noxianos—Amenazó ella dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar molesta hacia el campamento.

—Enterado…—Jhin tenso la mandíbula, y empezó a buscar en el suelo la mitad de su mascara, no debía estar demasiado lejos.

—¡Ey!—La pieza fue arrojada a su lado por manos del vastaya varón, quien tenia el seño fruncido y los labios torcidos en una mueca enfadada y caprichosa—Apresúrate, no quiero me metas en más problemas—Se quejo Rakan dándole la espalda. Ahora tendría que contentar a Xayah nuevamente por el erro cometido.

—Rakan—Jhin le habló colocándose la mascara quebrada—fue en serio lo que dije…—El chico volteo a punto de reñirle, pero la risa burlona del joniano se escucho casi de inmediato.

—Eres un idiota—Se quejo Rakan al escuchar su risa sin saber con certeza si realmente se trataba de una burla o no. Fuese lo que fuese, de lo único que estaba seguro es que no volvería a utilizar su habilidad definitiva en él.


End file.
